1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf courses, and more particularly, to compact golf courses that efficiently utilize a predetermined area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of compact golf courses have been designed in the past. One of these golf courses is described in Healey's patent issued on Mar. 20, 1979 under U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,053. However, it differs from the present invention in that it is a different design or layout requiring two "third" holes and the balls are hit from five predetermined positions.
Other golf courses are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,851,423 and 3,685,832 issued to Ely and Johnson, respectively. While these golf courses tend to minimize the walking which is necessary in playing golf, they fail to disclose a golf course that can effectively reproduce an 18-hole golf course in minimum space.